John Locke
John Locke John Locke (D.O.B - Unknown) alias Sawyer and Locke was a known member of La Cosa Nostra operating in the time of Faustino and his New York Allstars. Much of his early life is unknown, however he is mentioned in folklore with an Irish Man as being responsible for the theft of crates of ammunition, on a repeated basis. His bloodline had been much associated with New York and in particular The Conceptualists. Locke was known to frequent speak easy's and brothels, his favourite being Morrigan's Speakeasy on the Lower East Side of Manhatten. It is said that John Locke's ancestors had passed down information to him regarding the exact place and times that a multi million dollar Cocaine deal was to go down, and this happened daily, making him one of the wealthest New Yorkers since Arnold Rothstein. It didn't take long for Mr Locke to rise through the ranks of the All Star's, being a follower was never really his thing and he had set his eyes on controlling a city, complete control. A combination of John's impatience, coupled with the fortune of the dwindling crime family in Chicago he requested a sit down with Faustino, in this meeting it is said that Locke swore an oath to Faustino, that if New York ever needed him...he would return. Locke flew into Chicago and within the hour he had taken out the local Street Boss, who will not be named and had seized control of Chicago. The Dharma Initiative Mr Locke and his Right Hand Man; Desmond had entered the public forum and formally announced their unquestionable control of Chicago and all its citizens, they promised a wealth of riches and change for everyone involved with the City. Whether they achieved the change is up to you, the reader to decide. A few things are for certain though, Locke ruled with an Iron fist and the un-associated people of Chicago were safe. The Business districts were thriving as was John and Desmond's bank balances. In the end, some people will tell you that Mr Locke simply went crazy and became paranoid, others who know the truth from the inside will know that an unidentified male was trying to cause a mutiny within the Dharma Initiative, and it was working. Mr Locke had recieved word that war between New York and Detroit would soon be upon them, and John and Desmond's safety in Chicago was no longer viable. Mr Locke is said to have been packing his things to leave when he was passed a message from an unknown source detailing the time and people who would be involved in the Coup. Knowing this information made Locke send his accountant and valuables back to New York immediately. Upon reading the list of names, Mr Locke is said to have filled a duffle bag with Shotguns, Pistols and Thompson machine guns and then began to wipe out every single memeber of the Dharma Initiative, totalling approximately 20 people. The ring leader of the Coup was found out to be a relatively unknown entity called Cunningham alias Galakiz. It is rumoured that Cunningham was captured last and tortured in a vault beneath a well known Chicago whore house, his body was never recovered. And so his exploits from the Dharma Initiative had increased his bank balance, increased his rap sheet and gained himself a few enemies in the process. George Mark's, Head of the Chicago Police Department is quoted in the Gazette as saying "...We didn’t have to work as hard anymore. Heck, I even went golfing a couple weekends back. Me, golfing! Imagine that. Why, the boys even began calling him the modern day superhero, that Locke fella.”. Public opinion on Locke was certainly split, it seemed members of La Cosa Nostra who didn't work with Locke hated him, and everyone else including Citizens loved him. New York and Detroit War The war between the ruling factions of New York and Detroit was a swift and brutal one, one in which John Locke had taken the leading role. No matter what anyone says, whether you are from Detroit or New York you always have your eye on the other. Its the proximity, they are too close and more often than not there are two large Families working out of either. And if you are from any kind of Neighbourhood in New York, you know you have to strike first. Word on the street pointed at the reasons for war started due to Greg Ruzovicky, formerly of New York but had moved to Miami and there he had planned a strike on the Motor City. Mr Ruzovicky had apparently offered 10 Million Dollars for the head of Detroit ruler Gregoire De Fronsac, Mr Ruzovicky had never been known for his subtleness and Detroit got word of Miamis intentions. Both the Faustino and Mr Ruzovicky had both denied claims of a pending attack, however given the reputation of New York, Gregoire decided to act on this information just incase. The first shots of this war were fired by Tommy_2_Toes, a known Hitman from Detroit who had travelled to Atlanta to take out Greg Ruzovicky. The battle was short, Tommy_2_Toes getting the better of the scrap, resulting in Greg losing two bodyguards and spending time in the Local Penitentiary before flying back to the safety of New York. Tommy and an unkown assailant then returned to Detroit as Gregoire and his family prepared for the onslaught they knew would follow. To quote the Mafia Gazette Issue 154, "What happened next has been described as the single most violent clash in recent history, with multitudes of Detroit residents falling in a matter of hours." Faustino's brother DanteHicks and JohnLocke led the charge into Detroit and within minutes Dante had taken out Detroits most experienced gun, Tommy_2_Times. Dante had taken a bullet in this opening period and flew back to New York to recover, leaving John Locke and a few lower ranks to carry on the fight. The former Dharma Initiative boss is said to be responsible for gunning down most of the Detroit family. Mr Locke was quoted in Detroit as he got off the plane saying "...Tensions finally boiled over between the two, and hailing from New York I knew what I had to do, fight along side my friends from NYC. Someone from Detroit shot at GregRuzovicky and it led from there". The following is a quote from the Gazette listing some noteable kills by John Locke during the war "Within the first day, many high-ranking Mafiosi fell, it would be difficult to cover all of them, but here are a list of some of the better known names to be killed in the first 6 hours of the war. Wes_the_bull (WG), Tommy_2_Toes (Capo), MissBlondie (MM), AnthonyV (Capo), Ella_Darkling (MM), Bailey (Capo), Jack-Burton (Capo), DanteHicks (Capo), Beefcake (WG), JerryB (WG), Mario (MM), Vanity (Capo), and Bella-Morte (MM). At the time of going to press, Gregoire is still alive and kicking, though both families are severely weakened and have suffered heavy losses in the times since the initial fighting began. " Demise Unfortunately for Mr Locke, he had acquired the taste for murder. Some would say he got bloodlust, others would say he was just plain crazy. One thing is for certain is that the only way to stop John Locke was to kill him. After Mr Locke had carried out Genocide on both his own Chicago crime syndicate and derailed the whole city of Detroit, Locke is then said to have "...ran rampant across the country, killing many mobsters, not just limited to Detroit residents." Everyone across the country that day is said to have had family or friends effected by the gun of John Locke. John could not stop killing and started to turn his gun on his own family. It is said that someone within The Conceptualists bent his ear with regards to murdering well known New Yorker Dirk Struan who was working out of Miami at the time. In his blood lust, Locke went after Dirk and ironically Dirk had Locke on the back foot resulting in Locke fleeing the battle and being sent to Prison. Dirk, sensing ending the madness followed and Locke used a few of his old prison friends in Atlanta to give him free access to the prison. Locke would attack Dirk and get himself locked up, then spring his attack from jail instantly. Locke eventualy finished off Dirk with a shot through the lung, Dirk managed to speak to the press one last time in hopsital before he passed saying "He attacked me because I ranked Shinobi, despite Shinobi going to all of the leaders for permission to set up, including Locke.” Mr Locke was later asked why he had attacked a New York ally in Dirk, and told the Gazette "It was personal." Locke always obeyed Omerta, especially in the dark times. The murder of Dirk Struan is said to be when Locke's reign of terror began to go down hill, with many who would previously have supported him appalled by the death of Struan. His supporters dwindled, and the violence shifted from being aimed at Detroit, and around the country in general, to being aimed directly at Locke." Atlanta boss Morrigan, and Conceptualist affiliate was said to have been so distraught about Dirk's death that she took it upon herself to take out Mr Locke. Morrigan eventually caught up with the half dead Locke in New York and began to fire at him. The streets were filled with Conceptualists trying to make her stop, but hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Eventually after a prolonged gun battle, Morrigan's three well placed shots took their toll and Locke gave his last breath uttering out "Now that Ladies and Gentlemen, is how you play the game". Death Mr Locke died at the young age of 32 and is buried in Brooklyn, New York near the graves of his Mother and Father and the rest of his Conceptualist Brothers. On Locke's headstone is his favourite quote "Death to those who Surrender" Browse • • • • • • • Category:Mafioso